Y ahora estamos aquí, idiota
by catstylest
Summary: What could happen in the first week of January 1, 2015? Oh, dear, many things. A new job, a nerd friend, a lesbian friend, a crush, and a stalker. First week of the year, and karma want to kick his ass. [GamKar]


So, guys, you may think this is stupid, and it is, but I wanted to trasnlate my own Gamkar' story because, fuck everything.

It has mistakes, I know, Im still learning how to type in english. I need a Beta and someone who wants to be super best friend with me to help me translating this shit. Heh.

Hope you like it, tho', besides the fucking mistakes ;A;

* * *

Chapter 1

_**How we met.**_

Mornings in the city were not the most pleasant to Karkat, especially because it was winter and it was fucking cold outside that caused him not wanting to leave his bed and stay curled there, watching perhaps romcoms or talking with friends nonexistent. But sooner or later someone had to get him out of his lonely bubble and he mentally thanked his only friend that had been a volunteer in helping him out of his routine.

It was January 5, his first day working at the cafeteria of the Maryam's as a request of Kanaya and his watch pointed to almost 6:30 in the morning. There were plenty of time before open the cafeteria, but they had kindly asked him to arrive half hour early to tell how things are handled at the local.

Never in his life had he thought he would get to work on something decent. He always had the mentality that would end under a bridge selling gum, or in some corner dressing as a woman to get dirty money. Of course, he has a big imagination.

And adding more to its list of '' never thought that... '' Was to be a waiter. He hated people, hated them more than himself; except Kanaya's family, they were good people that it was impossible to have a negative feeling towards them. All the others were unknown people and he intended to keep so, remain unknown. He was never good with words, either providing services that were not required. Normally he stuttered as he tried to speak, and he finishes his sentences insulting them because of his embarrassment. That made them runs away immediately.

When his friend offered the job, he didn't think what would be the consequences of his decision. Interacting with people was not his forte, but he convinced himself that Kanaya did it on purpose to help overcome 'whatever the fuck she thinks he has'.

He turned a corner and entered the alley that was next to the cafeteria, looking at the back door of the premises. Luckily for him, the entrance was open; Porrim was waiting with a smile on his face and a glass in his hands.

-Oh, Karkat, I'm glad you've come -greeted Porrim, handing the cup which turned out to be hot chocolate. – It's pretty cold out here, don't you think so? My sister is waiting for you inside, come, come.

-Um, thank you – he thanked. He drank the hot chocolate and it down his throat, feeling somewhat relieved.

Both entered, closing the back door and walking down a short hallway to the kitchen. Karkat looked all around curiously, as if all that was in the room was new to him. Occasionally, Porrim looked at the raven to see if he liked the place; and to her relief, it seemed that he loved the atmosphere.

-Karkat, you came!

The greeting came from the other side of the kitchen. Kanaya, his friend, was waiting with open arms, waiting for a hug. Both her sister as he looked at her awkwardly.

-Come here, idiot, and hug me! –she cried irritably.

-Ok?

Doubtful, Karkat made his way up to being in front of his friend. He raised his arms and instantly received a hug that left him breathless, literally. The cup that he was holding fell and crashed noisily against the floor, spilling its contents.

Porrim glared at Kanaya, and she just smiled while suffocating his friend that bought a blue hue.

Passing that incident where he almost fainted, and minutes after cleaning the small disaster, sisters Maryam and _their new employee_ sat on a table in the cafeteria. Kanaya was explaining him what he should do when he takes the order from a customer, when someone gives him or receives money, and, above all, his respect for them.

Of course he didn't agree with that last one, but he had no other option than to accept the rules imposed upon it. He had formally accepted the job and it was a worker in that small business. He was about to finish it with his head held high and priding both sisters.

But he would be lying if he promises he will behave during the time that he's serving to them; know that despite everything, they will have problems because of him or his language.

-You will start your first day in 15 minutes - he was told before each of the sisters disappeared into the boss's office. - Put on your uniform, grab a notepad and open the door. Do not forget to change the sign of '' closed '' to '' open '', we do not want people confused and have no customers.

Sometimes he thought they were very bossy, but then remembered that they were about to pay him and he tries to forget it.

Karkat gave a yawn and he scratched his neck, tired. Being a non-morning person made things a little difficult, at least he thought it would be at first. At some point he will have to get used to the new schedule, and hoped with all of his fucking patience to make it happen soon.

After a little time to meditate and take a self-supporting moral, he obeyed the orders he was told to do. It was only after changing the sign he hear a chorus of '' Good mornings '' coming from the kitchen.

''Maybe are the other employees'', thought the raven, settling the pink apron he was wearing.

He may have time later to have a heated chat- _fight_\- with Kanaya about the uniforms.

He struggled mentally, should he go to greet the other employees, or should he stay standing there waiting for them? His brother always kept the idea of being the first to do everything; somehow the others would take consideration on him. But as stated earlier, he was not very good with words, nor would be greeting.

Although it didn't take long time for the others to realize the new presence in the cafeteria and a small awkward silence was witnessed.

Neither it took too much time to one of them being excited about the new discover.

-Oh, must be the new! - Shouted the smallest of the group, running in his direction and darting to embrace him. For his short stature, Karkat have no other choice but return the hug so she wouldn't fall.

Two hugs in a day are not very good for his back.

-I'm Nepeta Leijon, nice to meet you – she greeted him as lowered her. She had short black hair, which to contrast with her dark green eyes. She was wearing something like a cat's cosplay that normally seen in the conventions of geeks; besides that, she looked adorable.

-Karkat, Karkat Vantas - both shook hands.

Behind the cat girl appeared a big dark man taller than them. The raven could feel how imposing was the presence of this man, and somehow it made him feel shy.

-Zahhak Equius - he introduced himself, simple like that.

At the end, a boy with a super weird shaved. He seemed shy because his way of avoiding eye contact with him.

-Um, I'm Tavros Nitram, n-nice to m-meet you.

-Pleasure -Tavros gave him a small smile.

They didn't seem as bad people, except for the big guy that scared him, and felt that maybe would get along with them. Or at least he expects that.

After a short conversation with them, they began their work.

**Friendly**

In those moments, his watch pointed 2 in the afternoon.

All that morning was really exhausting having only two waiters to serve all the tables and, occasionally, the bar. Even Tavros had to leave his place as collector to help them with those who were beginning to get annoyed by the 'inefficiency' local.

It was no fault of neither. They could go and complain as employees who are with Kanaya and Porrim and demand an explanation of why the lack of service; or even because so many people at lunchtime. But that would cause a problem on his first day working and he didn't want that; at least to wait a week to start bothered a bit.

Although besides him, nor Tavros, Nepeta and Equius complained. Even more, seemed even fun attending the daring customers who weren't entirely polite. Even the girl who was sitting at the back of the cafe, watching his butt and taking photos that was not discrete.

First day, he had to be controlled by the most sacred. It was enough to change the tone and force a smile to look more decent when handling orders.

-Karkat, could you please bring this to the table 12? - Equius asked out of the kitchen. He had a tray with a glass of wine and a sandwich of ham and cheese.

-Where the hell did you have wine from this site? - Asked the raven mentally, taking the order.

At that point in the afternoon, both Equius and others became accustomed to the language of the indecent Karkat. They took it wrong at first; and giving them no other than to explain it is something that comes naturally to him, they let him pass.

-It's a special client of this site. Always ask the same and we always give her what she wants.

The brunette turned around and back to the kitchen to finish preparing pending orders. And Karkat, with a sigh, addressed to the appropriate table and, surprise, surprise! , turned out to be the girl looking at his ass.

She had a smile from ear to ear and the phone in hand. She did not even care to hide his butt photos that were on half screen being edited. If it's true, it really bothered him that unknown people didn't know their position knowing they are just that, 'unknown'; but something that angered him was when he leave the order at the table and turned around, the 'girl' gave him a slap in his ass.

And it was a hard slap.

He gave a sharp cry, calling the attention of the other customers and getting most of the attention. He turned quickly to face the fucking bitch that did it.

-What the fuck do you think you're doing?! - cried softly. Enough had with the curious stares of people who were sitting around - It's a fucking disrespect to do that to others, and less if it serves you. I can take right now your fucking glass of cheap wine and throw it to your face so you must learn to respect your fucking neighbor.

-Ha! Kanaya was right, you have enough eggs to deal with someone, - she said, smiling naughty - plus a nice ass - accompanied his compliment giving him another smack. Karkat didn't say anything.

-Who the fuck are you?

-Roxy Lalonde, pleasure- she took a sip of her wine.

-I cannot say the same, unfortunately - he replied sarcastically.

-I like you, boy, I will notify this to my sister; she would also fall well – she got up with drink in hand.-I'm leaving, I have work to do. Tell Tavros to leave it to my account.

-Hey, your fucking sandwic-!

-Shhhhh, nope, do not say anything. You must tell Tavros - she paused. She wink one of her violet, flirty eyes and turned away leaving a raven disturbed. Roxy walked away so ... stupid towards the exit, greeting everyone with whom she was on her way to leave the premises.

'' I think his mother didn't breastfeed her when she was a kid. ''

-Karkat attends the bar! -shouted from the other side of the cafeteria.

The named mumble and went straight to the bar to continue serving other customers. A few minutes after the disappearance of young Lalonde, the crazy girl reappeared in the cafeteria reeling and hugging someone with it. Both laughed loudly and occasionally letting go curses.

You could see leagues that HIS customers were uncomfortable with this new presence, and he will not let that happen; at least not today.

Leaving aside his notepad and those others who complained because nobody attended them, Karkat walked towards them with burning eyes.

-Very good, it was Roxy, right? Yes, I think that's your name. I think I have a lucky day having to assist you TWICE on a few minutes. What the fuck do you want now?

-Hic! Gruuuuuuuuuuumpy friend, sup? You see this guy? – She pointed to his companion. - I found him on the street just as drunk I aaaaaaaam! HAHA!

-For all fucking heavens, get out of here.

-But whyyyyyyyyyyyy? Wait ... Oh, you hear that?! -her friend made emphasis to what she said, trying to hear what is what she meant.- It's my stomach!

And they both laughed.

-Bring them at the back of the kitchen- ordered Equius frowning. - Throw them a bucket of water, whatever, but something to remove their stupidity.

-As if- Karkat muttered. He grabbed both wrists and almost dragged them toward the rear of the premises; just where he had gone a few hours ago.

-Nice to see you again, Makara. – He heard the greeting of tan, but ignored and continued dragging both Roxy and her drunken friend.

When he reached the door, Karkat throw them to the ground and went in search of two glasses of glass. While filled the glass with water, he could hear the soft laughter of the stupid dudes still lying there. He pitied them in a way that could not be described.

With two full glasses, he approached and poured the contents into the head of each, waiting patiently for their reactions.

And it was not drown seconds after they reacted a bit. Each of them in their own way.

Roxy ran to the bathroom, wherever they are, and the type, which turned out to be extremely tall, stood up and leaned against the wall holding the urge to vomit.

It is for this reason that he does not like to drink. One more thing to his list of hate: Hangover.

-You want coffee? - Karkat asked, frowning. The guy shook his head down. - I'll get one.

-I told you ... I do not want anything, motherfucker.

Although it annoyed him the nickname, he followed with what he was said. He took a cup and poured either the coffee maker ready. Was it hot? Yes, yes. He could see the smoke out of the vessel.

When he was back, he found the guy sitting on the floor, scratching his neck and looking at all sides disoriented.

-Take it and swallow it before putting it in your fucking pants -forced the raven, extending the cup. To his surprise, the guy took one swallow without complaint for a second.

-Ah, thank you, brother. I needed –thanked with a smile on his face.- Come, come sit. –the guy patted the floor beside him.

-No, thanks. I have to go to work. If Roxy is back, please go to hell and never come back. I have enough to put up with the other idiots who come here to eat; I do not need other TWO idiots.

-Woa, brother, that's fucking good. I cannot imagine being in your job and having to stand all those bastards having to choose something to eat - although drunkenness has not completely vanished from his body, Karkat had to admit that the voice of the guy was as the actors of his romcom: deep and sexy. - Never seen you around here, who are you?

-Another fucked boy who was forced to work for Kanaya as an employee because his life is not wretched enough for her.

-Woah, motherfucker'-he handed him his hand as a greet, being received by the raven -I'm Gamzee Makara.

-Do all here have weird names? What the fuck thought your parents when they named you? - Asked Karkat in surprised.

-Nah, just me and others out there.

Karkat liked the boy, but he was too stupid to his liking. When he released his hand, the guy stared at him for a while, making him feel uncomfortable.

-Hey, I have to go back. Goodbye.

-Oh! See you later then! - Halfway, Karkat stopped and turned.

-Wat? - He looked puzzled.

-Perhaps when you finish work we can do something, no it?

-No, I don't think so. After this shit I'm going home. - He crossed his arms.

-Oh! You want me to go to your home?

-What? No! - He exclaimed. - You go now, I'll go to work. Goodbye, asshole.

\- ... Does that mean I wait for you, then?

Already frustrated, I help Gamzee off the floor and pushed him against the wall. Although it was not such a good idea knowing that the guy was taller than him, and thus not intimidated shit.

-Lets put the thing straight. I do not go with idiots, less if they're strangers who spend halftime drunk and the other half time doing stupid things. Now, if you value your life enough, you'll go running from here and before I kick you out.

Wow, even he was surprised with such serious voice did not know he had. He was waiting for the moron to understand his point an-

-You're lucky that I date strangers, do you mind if I pick you up at 5?

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhg! Fuck you!

And so began a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Yeah, help me.

I need help.

Plz.

Thank for reading this :B


End file.
